T Hanos
Todd Howard After Not Surviving, also known as T Hanos or Raven, is a secondary antagonist in the Splat Tim series who sometimes serves the Soviet Union, showing up as a boss enemy in some of the games. He is most notably the end boss of the Splat Tim: Battle Royale story mode. Common traits regarding T Hanos in all of his appearances are his desire to profit off of people forcibly buying video games that he publishes. ''Splat Tim: Battle Royale T Hanos is the main antagonist of ''Splat Tim: Battle Royale, having summoned Splat Tim to his island through the "battle tram" along with alternate universe clones of him in order to determine which Splat Tim is the most worthy of becoming a NPC in his new game,The Elder Scrolls VI: Dick's Sporting Goods. T Hanos takes the name "Raven" to obfuscate his true identity, so that Tim does not cotton on to his scheming to force him to buy Skyrim again. In order to get back home and to unlock the online multiplayer component of the game, Splat Tim must kill Raven as the final boss of the "story mode" tutorial, who reveals himself as T Hanos halfway through the battle by dramatically tossing aside his hood. Before Splat Tim can finish off T Hanos, he sends Tim back home, along with a virtual reality helmet as a parting gift that explains the multiplayer component of the game from a story perspective. T Hanos is also playable in the game as part of a rare event where his Dovah Gauntlet will land somewhere on the map. The player who manages to catch and use the Gauntlet will transform into T Hanos, who gets massively buffed health and armor and can use various special abilities: with the Thu'um, he can launch himself and opponents into the air, summon a Mini Mini-Nuke to destroy an enemy, call a Dragon to aid him in battle, or perform a "Glory Kill" on his enemies with his Dovah Gauntlet to restore some of his armor. T Hanos can also put on his Raven outfit when at low health and full armor to unleash his Purple Drank Blaster, an attack that burns away his armor but deals massive damage and has high utility. Logend of Lank Reborn T Hanos returns as the boss of the Lenindome ruins in Logend of Lank Reborn. As Kunoichi,Sazuki, and Cap'n Cuttlefish are debating over what the best brand of crabby cake is, T Hanos(as Cannondrof) blindsides Kunoichi and Sazuki his Dovah Gauntlet to lock them in stasis. As Cuttlefish and the other ninja scramble to find a way to help the two out. T Hanos is disturbed by the presence of The Ring and loses his concentration, freeing Kunoichi and Sazuki from his grip and engaging them in battle. T Hanos has a lot of close range but hard-hitting attacks courtesy of his Dovah Gauntlet, and can temporarily lock Kunoichi in stasis to hit him with a powerful attack. When his health bar is depleted, T Hanos will go into his second phase where he summons his Dragon to help him defend the Lenindome, as well as using his Thu'um to tear a hole in space-time to summon jackbooted military soldiers in power armor from the human era to aid him in battle. The Dragon is impervious to most attacks, but after taking enough damage it collapses and opens its mouth, requiring Sazuki to toss Kunoichi into the Dragon's body to damage its sensitive innards before spitting her back out. After applying enough violence to its trachea, the Dragon collapses and T Hanos moves on to this final phase, where he stays at a distance from the duo. Now armed with a Mini-Nuke Launcher, T Hanos covers himself with a protective shield and attempts to fire Mini-Nukes at them, requiring the two to fire at them to deflect the Mini-Nukes back at T Hanos and break his shield. When his shield is broken, T Hanos attempts to assault the two with forceful shouts of Thu'um power and a Gauss Rifle, but will go back to firing Mini-Nukes when his shield recharges. After enough damage is dealt, T Hanos is defeated and reveals his true indeintity. Category:Characters Category:Templars Category:Soviet Union Category:Male